


Twenty Sherlolly Prompts - The Proposal

by MizJoely



Series: Twenty Sherlolly Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adi-who-is-also-mou said: oooh ooh can i send a prompt? pleeease? -Sherlock proposes to Molly in the worst possible time (mid-coitus, while she's in the bathroom, while she's got her hands down some dead corpse's stomach...) bonus points if Molly's not that into marriage so soon after one broken engagement. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Sherlolly Prompts - The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Mizjoely says: Two proposal stories in two days, both very different. This is rated T for implied sexytimes and I hope it gives everyone a chuckle. Thanks as always to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc.!

**The Proposal, A Comedy In Three Acts**

**The Proposal, Take One**

“Sherlock! I’m in the middle of an autopsy! And we’ve only been together for two weeks!”

“Yes, but we’ve known one another for nearly seven years. And we met when you were doing an autopsy, so this seemed like the perfect time!” A pause. “Not good?” 

A disbelieving laugh and a wry shake of the head. “No, Sherlock, not good. Now go away and let me finish taking care of poor Mrs. Goldfinch!”

“It wasn’t her heart, it was her….”

“Granddaughter, yes, I know, a bit too impatient for her inheritance. I found the point of entry for the needle behind the left ear, Sherlock, so you can tell Lestrade my findings will definitely show murder. But it’s up to you to prove it was the granddaughter. Shoo!”

**The Proposal, Take Two**

“Still not good? Molly, how much more romantic a setting could you ask for?”

“Sherlock, we are in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by BEES!”

“Exactly!” A pause. “Not good?”

“NO!!!!”

**The Proposal, Take Three**

“Honestly, Molly, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you didn’t actually want to get married!”

Silence.

“Molly? Is that it? You don’t want to get married?”

A sigh. “Sherlock, first of all, I can’t believe you woke me up from a sound sleep just to talk about this. Secondly, if you must know, no, I don’t actually want to get married. We’ve been together less than a full month, and I’ve already been engaged once and it didn’t work out…”

“Because you were with the wrong man.”

Another sigh, heavier. “Yes, because I was with the wrong man. But now, I dunno, I just…I’m not ready for this yet, Sherlock. It’s only been six months since I did break up with that wrong man. Can’t you just give me a little time?”

A pause. “Well, I suppose I could, but considering that you’re pregnant, I’m not sure how much more time you’d like to have before we…”

“I’m PREGNANT??? What the heck are you talking about??? I’M NOT PREGNANT!!!”

“Actually, you are, the signs are all there. You had the flu a month ago, if you recall, and were on antibiotics for ten days, during which time your birth control pills were rendered null. And although we did use a condom every time we had sex during that time, it’s hardly the most efficient means of…”

Silence as two pairs of lips crash together. “Fine. I’m pregnant. And you want to make an honest woman of me because of that? Fine. Dandy. Super. Whatever you want, Sher…”

“I don’t want to marry you just because of the baby, Molly. If you’ll recall, my first proposal was before I could have possibly noticed any of the signs of your pregnancy. I want to marry you because I love you and you love me and the baby is simply…extra impetus for us to do what we already are inclined to…”

Two pairs of lips meet again, and silence reigns in the Hooper-Holmes bedroom, broken only by breathy moans and groans of pleasure as two bodies move together in sudden urgency.

The wedding takes place four days later. Molly still has her doubts, but Sherlock has none.

Sherlock, of course, is the one proven right in the end, as they remain married for the rest of their lives and produce two children, a boy and a girl, and proudly reign over six grandchildren in later years.


End file.
